Tampered Memories
by Keilallens
Summary: What happens after the feathers, after departure, after... everything? Do things begin to repeat themselves? Fai meets a girl that he might have known before, but isn't sure. She helps him. Saves him. Why? OC- Keilah Allens


**A:/N (I think that's how to do it)**

**Disclaimer- I do NOT own Tsubasa in any way, shape, or form. Whatsoever. Nada. But... I do own my OC- Keilah. Keilah Allens.**

Long, black hair and a smirk… on a pale, flawless face. A crown that no longer belonged to him was placed on the head of a seemingly small girl. She remained emotionless, sitting on the throne, claiming the position of ex-king, Ashura.

As the memory occupied his thoughts, he made a plan. Well, thought-out, a good plan, he thought. He sat in his new room, underground, and summoned two of those who remained loyal to him. After whispering an impertinent order to the men, they left in a hurry.

The men came back to the room, dragging behind them a tall, blonde male with a black eye patch. He was breathing heavily, but it eased quickly enough. He looked up at the former King, his eyes showing feelings that his body could not. Ashura smiled. Perfect.

"Fai… how nice it is to see you again. To grace yourself by my presence… what an honor you have been given." He forcefully grabbed the man's chin and pulled him up to the same level as he. He threw Fai to the ground as if it were nothing. The blonde did not try to resist, did not try to retaliate… He said nothing, and did nothing, for there was nothing more to be done.

~*~*~*~*~

Keilah sat on her throne. HER throne. "Does it really… belong to me?" She thought to herself. A knock on the large, metallic red door was given as warning. Ashura did not care about warnings, though. He burst into her room, the guards beside her, at ready position.

Her face returned to its emotionless state as he kneeled at her feet. "I have… a surprise… for you." The guard to her left coughed, and he added "Highness" through gritted teeth. She would the slight "insult" away and raised an eyebrow to question him.

Ashura motioned for his followers to bring it in. The tall male was chained in four directions, making his body seem more Lithe than it was, than it should be. He was panting hard, his head bowed. The girl walked over to him.

"Your name?"

"Fai… Fai D. Flourite." He said slowly, in between deep breaths that expressed what he had just gone through.

She ran her hand over his shirtless torso; a smirk and sadistic eyes claimed her beautiful face. Her fingers found the most noticeable cuts, some still bleeding profoundly, and traced them with a long fingernail. Her eyes scanned a variety of different colored bruising patches of torturous possession.

The girl looked at Ashura with eyes gleaming with pleasure. He nodded.

"All yours, my queen."

She looked at the guards and motioned for them to leave. They silently led the other men out of the room, leaving the two alone. Before Ashura left, she said:

"The key?" She grinned evilly. (A:/N… okay I completely think Microsoft screwed up the whole "evilly" spelling, but I'll trust it. It just doesn't look right. xD)

"May be inquire as to your intentions?" He obliged, giving her the key.

"I'm going to… have a fun time… If you are coming to ME, Ashura, then it must be important. I'll put him in his place soon enough."

The ex-king left the room with a hidden smile. This was going just according to plan.

Keilah turned to the man in chains, and he looked away. She gently touched his cheek and closed her eyes. He gasped and his visible eye opened as pale skin closed over the wounds, and normal color returned to his body, where the bruises were.

She used the key to unlock him, set him free.

"Wha-what are you doing?" The man asked.

"Hmm… well, I couldn't very well use magic to get you out of these chains, Mr. Flourite. There are certain restraints, as I'm sure you know very well. This doesn't seem to be the first time to your brought to submission by torture." She looked away sadly, and Fai noticed how soft her voice seemed. He examined the girl in front of him.

Petite… long, auburn hair in a side ponytail… right side. Bright, young, green eyes... A slim figure covered in a red and pink seasonal kimono flowered with sakura petals. She looked about seventeen years old, very young. But he, more than anybody, knew how deceiving appearances were… especially when it came to age. It felt strange to him, he felt like he had met her before, but he didn't remember her.

"Um… your high-"

"Do not call me that. You may call me Keilah, please." She almost seemed to plead with him, to call her by name, and not title.

"Then please do not hesitate to call me Fai. Why… are you doing this for me?"

She shook her head, sadly again. "Fai , Fai, Fai……… If you only knew."


End file.
